


Wanderer

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your eye?





	Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** I actually do own this one. All rights to this work belong to ya boi Snakeob.
> 
> local gay pretends they know how to write poetry: more at 11

Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your eye?

for yours are such a lovely shade of blue,

Might I gaze into their mystery,

reverent as a sinner on a pew?

 

Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your breath?

for I swore I saw you staring,

And something in your voice

whispers new beginnings

 

Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your heart?

for you make flowers bloom in my chest,

Now that I’ve had a taste of you,

I find myself obsessed

 

Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your hand?

Intertwined, our fingers;

I cannot bear to let you go

as long as this world lingers

 

Oh, lonely wanderer, might I catch your life?

Beside me, no longer shall you be lonely,

We can wander the world together,

me and my one and only.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
